


Attack Her and You Attack Me

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's was an alliance forged in flames, but perhaps it can become one built on light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack Her and You Attack Me

**Author's Note:**

> The 100 Femslash February - Role Reversal.
> 
> Who heals the healer? When Clarke is injured it falls to Lexa to come to her aid.

Lexa cursed softly and tore a strip of fabric from the bottom of her shirt, scrunching it into a ball in her first before pushing the material into the wound gaping open in Clarke’s shoulder. Lexa ripped a band of rope from her hips, untwisted the string and leather, using it to bind Clarke’s arm to her chest immobilising the entire limb. “You are not dying today Sky Princess.” The dark haired woman muttered almost angrily as she bound the wound tighter.

A second strip of fabric tore loose from Lexa’s shirt leaving her midriff bare to the elements as she tangled the fabric around Clarke’s shoulder. The blonde haired girl hissed in pain as Lexa pressed over the wound but she didn’t attempt to speak. 

Convinced of the bandages security Lexa slipped one hand behind Clarke’s back and the other underneath the girl’s knees before heaving their bodies upwards in a smooth motion. Lexa walked swiftly through the forest, keeping her footsteps light and soft against the earth, cradling Clarke to her chest.

Hours later in the midst of Lexa’s personal tent the dark haired woman sat on the edge of her own bed looking down into Clarke’s pale face with a heavy concerned gaze.

“I thought I was the healer.” Clarke muttered softly, her eyes blinking open to catch sight of Lexa, the corners of her lips twitching upwards in response. 

“When there is need I will heal you.” Lexa answered as she smoothed her fingertips across Clarke’s cheek before leaning down to place a tender kiss against the girl’s lips. “There was a need.”


End file.
